


Counter Love

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic: Bell walks into the pawnshop and finds that Mr. Gold has cut himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter Love

Belle is walking back to the antique shop from lunch at the dinner. Mr. Gold had a lot of repairs to do, so she decided to go alone. She walks into the shop and shuts the door behind her.

"Rumple, I’m back," she calls out.

Mr. Gold doesn’t reply. Concerned she goes to the back office to look for her husband. She finds him franticly washing his hands over the sink. She hurries over to see what is wrong. Belle looks at his hand and sees he is washing away blood.

"What happened Rumple?" She pulls his hand away from the sink.

"I cut myself trying to fix that damn windmill."

"Oh sweetie, let me clean it for you." She turns off the water, quickly wraps a towel around his hand and sits him at the table.

"Thank you dearie," he says.

She walks back to the sink, takes another towel, grabs the alcohol and bandages sitting on the shelf. She goes back and sits at the chair next to her beloved husband.

"This might sting a little." She puts a bit of alcohol on the clean towel.

"It’s not that bad of a cut. I don’t think it needs that," he says nervously, gripping the wet towel tighter around his cut hand.

"Don’t be a baby. It isn’t going to hurt as much as the cut. You don’t want it to get infected, do you?"

"No, I suppose not. Don’t use too much of that stuff," he replies.

"I’ll use as much that is needed. Don’t worry Rumple, you’re in good hands," she says with a grin.

She removes his blood soaked towel and brings his hand closer to her. There wasn’t much blood anymore. He had stopped most of the bleeding when he was gripping his hand. She takes the alcohol towel and gently rubs it across his wound to clean it. Trying to hold in the urge to yell, Gold closes his eyes tightly and squeezes his other hand into a fist.

"There, there that wasn’t too bad," she says and wraps the bandages around his hand.

"It wasn’t, but it still stung," he replies.

"Aww," she says and kisses his bandaged hand.

She gets up from the table and takes the items she used back to the sink. Mr. Gold moves from his seat and stands behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and she leans back against him. He kisses the side of her neck.

"Thank you sweetheart," he whispers in her ear, "What would I ever do without you." He kisses her neck again.

She turns around and puts her arms around his neck. “What would you do without me?” She places a quick kiss on his lips.

"I’d probably still be bleeding," he answers.

He gives her a sweet passionate kiss, afterwards he walks back to the front of the shop. Belle quickly follows.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked confusingly.

"We’re still open for business dearie. You know how people like to barge in here at any given moment," he replies.

"That’s never stopped us before." She rubs her hands across his chest and slowly unbuttons his jacket.

He looks into her eyes then gives her a grin. “You’re right, that’s never stopped us.”

He takes off his jacket then drops it on the floor. He places another passionate kiss on his wife’s painted soft lips and puts his hands on her waist. He backs her up against the counter and she scoots herself to sit on the glass top, opening her legs wide, for Gold to stand between them. He rubs his hands up her thighs, lifting up her skirt and taking ahold of her panties. She lifts herself from the counter, so he can easily remove them. As he slides her panties down her legs, he takes a few steps back to completely take them off. Gold glances up at her then lifts one of his eyebrows. His expression makes Belle giggle.

"Why must you make that face?" she asked giggling and blushing.

"Because I know you like it," he answers with a grin.

He steps back between her thighs. Belle places her hands on his shoulders to draw him in closer. He softly kisses her neck, peppering her skin with little pecks. Her head falls back and she closes her eyes in pleasure. She brings her hands down to his waist then starts to unbuckle his belt and pants. She pulls his pants down and they fall to the floor. She takes his length in her hand and stokes it to get it harder.

"Oh Belle," he moans into the side of her neck.

Fully erect, she guides him to the opening between her soft wet folds.

"Rumple," she murmurs when he starts to move inside her.

He starts off slowly then paces himself to move faster. Tightening her thighs around him, she can feel every inch of him thrusting in and out of her.

"Ah Rumple !" she cries.

He starts going faster and faster, driving himself inside her hard and deep. He puts his hands down on the counter, trying to keep control. The items in the glass counter start to rattle on their shelves. A crystal figurine falls and shatters in the case. Belle and Gold never stop or slow down. They’re not thinking about the stuff in the case, only about each other and reaching the climatic end.

Gold greedily kisses and sucks on her neck. He brings his cut hand back up, lifts her blouse and slides it under her bra. He rubs her breast and gently tugs at her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Belle whimpers and her body starts to tremble. She is almost there and Gold can tell. Belle grabs the edge of the counter behind her to support herself. Gold takes his other hand and slides his fingers between her soft slippery folds. He massages the sensitive little pink bud, just the way he knows she likes.

"Oh sweetie, oh, oh Rumple," she yells and her orgasm sweeps across her body. She trembles when she comes.

Gold’s body is trembling as well. He’s been holding back the urge to come for a while. Finally giving into the urges of his orgasm, he comes as the door to the shop suddenly swings open. Regina and Henry walk in.

"Oh my god!" Regina says loudly in disgust. She quickly shields Henry’s eyes, scurries out of the door and slams it shut. Gold looks up at the door surprised then he laughs.

"Maybe we should have locked it," Belle says putting her head down in embarrassment.

He lifts her head up, rubs his thumb across her lips then moves his hand on her cheek. “You have no reason to feel embarrassed sweetheart. Just think of it as a little payback, for all the times she has interrupted our dates.”

She smiles and gives him a hug. “It’s funny when you think about it that way.”

"See," he replies and gives her another passion filled kiss.

He helps her down from the counter before pulling up his pants. She picks up her panties and starts putting them on.

"Why don’t you leave them off," Gold states, "We may have another go later."

Belle smiles then puts her panties into his pocket. “Or maybe we can now, it’s your choice, but I’ll just let you hold these for me.” She walks into the back office.

Gold quickly goes to the door of the shop and locks it. No one was walking in on them this time.


End file.
